Revenge For A Grave
by Mancare Tom Felton
Summary: Snape falls for a woman, but her past is what binds them together...or will another past break them? Is his lover really who she says she is... R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"No!" A little girl screamed as a man grasped her mother's neck. "Run Julia! Run!" The woman screamed at the small eight year old. A flash of green light permeated the room and that voice subsided to the others. "Go! Now!" The man screamed raising his hand in the air pointing to the open door. Julia ran to it, but not before she saw her own father die. They were both dead and the Death Eaters were coming for her. She ran to the door, but a Death Eater stood by it. She looked at him, and he looked at her. Without a second glance, he fell over knocking down a suit of armor blocking the way to Julia for the Death Eaters. He looked back at her and she ran. "You idiot!" One of them cried. He pulled his mask off. "I can't believe you!"  
  
"AGH!" Julia awoke drenched in a cold sweat, her heart beating fast. It was so many years later since that night, and yet it still haunts her. "Oh-oh gosh. It was only- only a nightmare." She stuttered as she arose out of her bead. The air was warm from the still burning fire, and the snow falling outside calmed her. Knock-Knock. The sound of the door bounced her consciousness back into her. "Who is it?" She called grabbing her robe and putting it on over her nightgown "Only I Professor." It was Professor McGonagalls voice- calm and soothing to Julia. "Oh. Hello." Julia said as she opened the door. "Come in." Professor McGonagall walked into her room admiring the few paintings on the wall. There was a picture of a family- a mom, a dad, and a small seven year old waving. "What a beautiful room." Professor McGonagall said as she smiled at Julia. "Yes. My Uncle painted that. It's my mother and father and me in the picture." She said pulling up a chair near the tea and cakes on the side table near the fire. "It was just before my birthday-but I choose not to remember it." Julia said not looking up at Professor McGonagall. "Of course." The whole staff, well at least the ones who cared, knew about where Julia came from and what had happened to her. She was of course a pureblooded family, rich and powerful- but in a good way. With that reason, Voldemort couldn't stand to have a pureblooded family working against him, so the only solution was death to them. "I only came to tell you that classes have been canceled today. Seems the Ministry think it wise to inspect classrooms." Professor McGonagall said rolling her eyes. "Why?" Julia said sitting down. "Well, that's just it. They won't tell us." Professor McGonagall taking a sip of her tea. "How strange." Julia said looking at her tea. "Very."  
  
Quickly Ministry workers arrived, searching the top floors first, then working their way down. A meeting was to be held in the staff room.  
"This is outlandish of the Ministry. What is their reasoning?" Professor Sprout demanded. Snape sat in the corner, only his face in the dark.  
"They gave us no reason. Just-it was by order to protect the students. And of course, protecting the students is what we need to do." Dumbeldore explained.  
"If we didn't let them, well, they would've thought our interests were not for the students." Professor McGonagall said to everyone. "We had no choice."  
"Of course, we could've just not let them searched. They'd need more evidence to bring down Hogwarts." Professor Sinistra said darkly by Julia. "Am I right Professor Gondolan?" She said looking at Julia.  
"Well, I don't know." Julia said rubbing her arm.  
"Of course. You are too young." Snape jeered in the corner.  
"Severus-" Dumbeldore said.  
"She is." Snape said coolly. Julia glanced his way. He was always being a jerk to her- why was the only question.  
"Well, I guess some of you still have time to brush a few things out of your classrooms and offices." Dumbeldore said, turning everyone's attention from Julia and Snape, back to him.  
"Our offices? They are looking at our offices too?" Professor Flitwick said. "That's not in the best interest for students- it's in the best interest to go peaking about our lives." He said.  
"Yes, but obeying what they want can only leave no trouble for us." Dumbeldore said sadly. "So, you are all dismissed." Everyone began to move. "Miss Julia, do stay." Julia turned around only to meet Severus Snape's face- well, her being short and him tall, his shoulders.  
"Excuse me little girl." He sneered pushing by her.  
"Bas-", but Dumbeldore interrupted with, "Please sit down Julia." Julia went to a chair to sit down, but didn't sit.  
"Yes Professor?" She said.  
"Do not listen to Severus. He only- well, he is just the way he is." He said smiling at her.  
"Of course. A man like him must be that way I guess, now if you'll excuse me Headmaster. I need to go get a few pictures out of my office." He nodded and she left.  
  
"Oh Snape. I love you." Julia rolled on a bed of black sheets kissing Snape, and Snape kissing her. His shirt was off revealing a built chest. "Mmm. Please." She said as he began to unbutton hers. "Oh!" She said as his cold hands touched her skin above her voluptuous breasts.  
"Dear Julia." He said taking her head and placing it on a silky pillow. "Thank you so much." And with that he began to place kisses on her lips, her neck, and then her chest. "I love you." He whispered coming back to her ear.  
  
"NO!" Julia sat up in her bed breathing hard only to find Snape lying in bed with her. "Agh!" She yelped jumping out of her bed, making Snape tumble to the floor on the opposite side. There was a small moment of silence and then-  
"What the hell am I doing down on the ground?" Snape said, thinking it was his own floor. He got back up. "These aren't my sheets." He said looking only at the sheets. His face moved from the bed up to Julia's terrified face. "What are you doing- what am I doing in- where am I!" He sneered.  
"I should be asking the questions Professor Snape! What the hell are you doing in my bed?" She said venomously.  
"What? Your bed?" He said, getting up only to reveal his bare chest- and light flannel pants. Noticing his nakedness, he grabbed his nearby robe- why was it on the ground? - and covered himself.  
"You can't be serious." Julia said glaring at him. She only wore a thin silk nightgown, with lace trim and a plunging neckline, only giving Snape a reason to look over her body. "What happened?"  
"I don't know, but I have one thing to say to you!" He said grabbing a nearby show.  
"And what's that?" She said walking to the door, ready to open it.  
"Stay out of my dreams." He hissed as he strode over to the door.  
"Whoa-what?" She said not letting him open the door, though if he had tried, she wouldn't have been able to keep it closed long.  
"You- you were, in my dream." He said in his usual rude self. "What?" He said staring at her solemn face. "What's the matter with you?"  
"You-you were in my dream also.wait a minute. If anybody should be mad, it should be me! Considering you were in my bed. Come to think of it, how did you get up here?" She said, a look of derision of him playing on her face.  
"I don't know." He said turning around on his heel to sit down in a chair. "I don't know." He said putting his hand on his head.  
"Well, I want to know." Julia said grabbing her robe hanging from a nearby hook by Snape. In those few seconds of her standing by him, half naked he caught a glimpse of her body- just like in the dream.beautiful.  
"And what makes you think I don't want to know?" Snape scowled.  
"Listen, I don't think that this is just some strange coincidence or anything. I think someone has put a spell on the both of us." Us.what a word Snape wanted to hear. Them- us- again in bed doing what needed to be done, "Of course it was probably an angry student."  
"Yes." Snape said shaking the thought from his head. "Of course a student."  
"I don't know. Maybe we should go to bed." He looked up at her, his eyes wide. "Oh NO! Not together- I meant, you know, separate- in our own beds." She said covering her face. Snape got up from his seat and left the room, without another word. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Mmm.Severus." Julia lay on top of Snape, licking his chest and kissing it. "You are such a handsome," she kissed his belly, "sexy," she began to get lower, "hard," she was now near his hard erection, "man." With a flick of her hand, his fully enlarged penis was showing. Her tongue licked the tip and he gave out a whimper.  
"Harder Julia! Harder!" He said bucking his hips, making his penis go farther into her mouth. "Please!" Julia did. She licked his length, devouring every side of it.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Snape said falling from his bed. His hand was down his pants, pumping a full erection. He was just dreaming about her again.  
"Oh, no. Not again." He heard a voice say from the bed. He pulled his hand from his penis and looked out from over the sheets. There, Julia lay, her nightgown removed and only a sheet covering her breasts. Her lacey black panties gave Snape's erection another desire, but he refused. He grabbed the blankets by him and covered the rest of her body. "Why is this happening-oh my-where is my top?" She said, her eyes wide. She got up, accidentally letting the silky sheets fall from her and her large breasts were shown, thought she quickly covered them, Snape was able to catch a glimpse of them. Turning around in embarrassment, he looked for anything she could use to cover them.those beautiful, milky white breasts he longed to kiss and touch.  
"Here." He said throwing a white button-up shirt to her. "This will do till we-you find your top." He walked into the bathroom, throwing his pants down, because he had not only made a sweaty mess, but also had come in his underpants. Tossing the sordid underpants to his clothing basket, he fetched a new pair and pulled both his underpants and pants on quickly.  
"Professor Snape?" He heard her say from the doorway. He opened the door quickly only to find a sexier Julia. The white button-up top lay big on her, and her bare, silky legs shown tan and shiny in the firelight. "It doesn't fit very well, but I can use it. Thanks." She said looking up at him.  
"Yes well, I'd hated to have your chest-your breasts! -Awe, you naked in my room." He said turning red in the face, and his voice growing more hoarse. She rolled her eyes and went to the side of the bed she slept on.  
"It has to be around here somewhere-oh here it is!" She said looking under the bed. Snape went over to see what she was talking about when he saw as she bent down to get whatever it was, the white shirt had fallen down a bit and her lacey panties were showing again, this time, he saw only what he dreamed he could have. She bounced back up from underneath the bed to catch his glance. "I-found my.night.gown." She said in such a small voice.  
"I guess you can leave then- or maybe you'd rather stay- no, whom I kidding- what if someone were to see you." He said looking away. She smiled. He was looking at her in such a way that made her stomach curl. It was like- like she almost wanted Snape to look at her that way.  
"I'll be fine Professor Snape. Maybe we shouldn't go to sleep." She said blushing again.  
"You had the dream also?" He said in a high-pitched gasp.  
"Yes." She turned even redder. "Yes I did." She was not only embarrassed, but also- interested in what he thought. "What'd you- dream about?"  
"I-ugh- you- were-You and I- we- well you-" He tried to say it but he couldn't stomach to tell her.  
"I was kissing you- your body and then I- gave you-" She too was red with embarrassment. He turned white though- pale green and then he was dead sure that she had the same dream.  
"Yes. You were, but I, it wasn't just you. I mean- I too did stuff- so no need to be so- embarrassed." He said as if trying to keep the room steady.  
"We should sort this out in the morning." She said. Snape looked at the clock.  
"I guess we should now. It's already five. That's when I get up." He said. Why was he sharing that with her?  
"Me too. I go for a small jog though." She said. She still wore his white shirt, her legs bare and her nightgown in her hand. Then there was a uncomfortable silence that filled the air. "How should we go about this Professor Snape?"  
"Severus." He said. Why was he allowing himself to partly open up to him. "Call me Severus." He did it again!  
"Oh. Then call me Julia." She said smiling back at him.  
"Well.we can look up maybe spells or potions that sounds slightly familiar to our-case." He said calmly.  
"Oh- of course." She said only looking at her feet now. "I should probably get changed." She said.  
"There," he pointed to the bathroom. "You can change there." He didn't want to take the chance at seeing her again-at least, her naked. She saw my penis, he thought. How.he didn't even want to think about it. Her head bobbing up and down on his penis was quite too much.  
"Severus?" She said. "Severus?" He shook his head. The thoughts seemed to drain away when he saw her. Her nightgown was now covered by a thick robe- her robe?  
"I was able to use a charm I learned. I turned your white shirt into a robe. I'll change it back and return it to you later, if that's-"  
"Of course. It's fine-now you should probably leave. When would you like to, meet?" He said trying to sound a little bit rude.  
"I guess in an hour. We'll have about two hours to look over spells together- unless you'd rather do it separate?"  
"Yes. Of course- if you find anything tell me." He said sharply, making her cringe a bit.  
"Good day." She said walking out of the room. She leaned up against the door at gave a deep sigh- what a dream. 


End file.
